Something More a grimmjow lemon oneshot
by xXxMeLLoWYeLLoWxXx
Summary: grimmjow and emiko are arrancars, espadas as well. even with grimmjows obvious anger they managed to be some sort of "friends." but a day come when grimmjow starts seeing emiko as a woman more than a friend... extreme lemon!


my name is Emiko. . .And I am an espada.

Espada number 7 is my new position, and I take it seriously. I am a pretty mellow person, and im always looking for new challenges...especially in fighting . My zanpakuto is _Kana kaori _which hangs at my side. I have the utmost trust in my Zanpakuto, which increases my interest in battle. I never shy away from an oportunity to fight. Im about 5'6'' with short black hair, and green eyes. My hollow mask covers the right side of my forhead wrapping around my right eye and coming slightly down my face. And my hollow hole is located on my lower stomach.

Emiko's P.O.V

I was in an empty room that had lately been being used for training, when grimmjow walked in. I could tell by the way he strutted into the room that he was looking for a fight. Grimmjow, being a rank higher than me, always felt it necessary to make sure I knew he was stronger that me.

He spoke to me in a cocky tone, "what are you doing in here?"

"looking for match," I stated bluntly already know his intention. He smiled sinisterly as he moved towards me. We both loved the thrill of fighting and he wasn't going to miss a chance to prove his dominance.

He flash stepped in front of me and spoke, "fine. I challenge you." And with that said I swung at him just missing as he leanned back. "eager arent we," he said as he dissappeared from my sight again. He appeared behind me as I spinned around just in time to block his attack.

Grimmjow's P.O.V.

She was fast there was no doubt about that. She blocked my attacks with such ease. There was no way I could let her win I was stronger. We went back and forth for sometime when all of a sudden she caught me off guard. her fist grazed my check leaving a cut from a ring she wore. A small drop of blood dripped down my check and I became more determined to win. I flash stepped and pinned her to the ground. I looked down at her and she looked away in anger that I had won. I smiled wide and stood up walking away saying nothing.

I went to my room and laid on my bed letting myself fall asleep...

...

GRIMMJOWS DREAM

I was back in my previous "match" with Emiko. I had just pinned her to the ground wearing my victorious grin. But this time when I looked down at her I truly _**noticed**_ her, and the position we were in. I was straddleing her, our lower parts touching just enough. She was looking away but this this time not in anger but in shyness and embaressment. It was odd, I had never really seen Emiko this way but now I couldn't look away from her soft pink lips or her slightly exposed chest. I closed my eyes as lust over took me. I rubbed myself against her in a hard motion causing her to let out a soft sigh.

END DREAM.

...

I opened my eyes feeling my erection. I lowered my pants and grabbed ahold of my penis. i gently pumped it up and down to get myself started. But I liked it rougher. I picked up my speed and soon I was rapidly pumping harder and faster each time, a low moan escaped my mouth, "uhhh...yea ...Emiko"

Emiko's P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall to my room when I heard something, a whisper. I looked around but the hall was empty, no one was around. just as I was passing grimmjows room when I heard it again. I stopped and turned towards grimmjows door, which was slightly cracked, and looked in. "uhhh...yea...Emiko" I heard him moan my name. I watched him...he was laying across his bed...masturbating. as that thought crossed my mind a blush spread across my face. Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was masturbating and to the thought of . . . me.

I couldn't stop watching, my eyes moving back and forth between his face and cock. His head was thrown back and his face wore a completely relaxed expression. Is eyed closed and his lips slightly opened, just enough for his quiet moans to escape.

I couldn't believe what I was watching but I couldn't stop myself. it was making me so hot. I moved my hand down feeling all the curves of my body. I softly let my finger graze against my sentive area causing me to let out a moan...

Grimmjows P.O.V.

I continued to pump faster, when I heard a soft noise. I removed my hand from its current task and quickly pulled up my pants and opened my door. My eyes widened, and I saw Emiko sitting on her knees and her hand at her pussy. Her look was dazed and she turned her head up at me. She reached up and softly stroked my cock, I winced in pleasure as she begged, "I want to see more... I want to see you cum."

She stood up and I pulled her into my room closing the door behind me. "continue" she half demanded half asked. I removed my pants and sat back on my bed and began to furiously stroke myself again as she watched from the floor. I slowed my pace and took control, "remove your clothes" I stated with authority. She followed my order and stripped down. "now finger yourself" I ordered. She sat and spread her legs towards me and slowly entered her fingers moving them in and out. This action pleased me and I speed up again. A couple minutes past and with one final stroke I came grunting as I did.

I stood up still hard and lifted emiko up into a standing position. I moved her more towards my bed and told her to kneel down. I stood in front of her my cock infront of her face and commanded her to open her mouth. I roughly thrust myself into her delicious mouth. I held her head and controled both of our movements. I continued to fuck her mouth causeing her to gag a bit from my length.

I removed myself from her mouth once I was satisfied and brought her to my bed. I decided I would let her have control now. I laid back on the bed as she crawled on top of me, straddling my waist. First she removed my shirt, then she bent forward kissing me gently as her soft fingers roamed my chest. Her gerntle kiss soon became rougher, turning me on even more. Her tounge harshly danced with mine as I played with her breasts. As It became more heated she started to rub herself against me...i could tell she was itching for more.

I flipped her so she was beneath me, "I want it rough...fuck me hard grimmjow!"

I didn't need to hear anymore. I rammed myself in to her as she gasped. In and out I went faster and harder each time I entered her. "uh...yes. faster!" I obeyed for a minute and then removed myself from her. I took my cock and rubbed it against her clit causeing her to moan at the new sensation. I teased her pussy as I dipped the tip of my cock into her and then removing it.

I continued to tease her for a bit before harshly re-entering myself fully into her, her screaming my name as I did. "GRIMMJOW! Please faster! Uh...ahh"

I lifted her legs so I could get deeper. The pleasure increase. I went faster and faster my climax not too far away. Emiko came her high pitched moan ringing in my ears. Her walls tightened around me pulling me into climax with just a few more pumps. I came, panting, sweat dripping from my body. She reached up and gently swept back my sweat drenched hair as she pulled me in to one last kiss.


End file.
